New sources of renewable energies with zero atmospheric pollution and involving minimum investment and optimum profitability are currently being studied and sought.
There exist in practice renewable sources such as solar energy and wind energy, but they are insufficient to provide the energy required by present-day society. It is for this reason that another method of obtaining energy has been sought, which consists in making use of the force exerted by the waves in the sea, and more specifically the rises and falls to which they give rise.
Known at present are various devices and systems for obtaining energy in this way, but said devices have the disadvantage of requiring in many cases a heavy investment for manufacturing them and installing them in the sea.
Another no less important disadvantage of these current systems once assembled is their complexity. This complexity means that they call for a high degree of maintenance, which often is not compensated by the energy output obtained. This low yield in the long term can lead to dismantling of the installations which use these systems.